just two of us against the world
by chryssa
Summary: Luke tahu, Thalia memercayainya sebesar dia mempercayai sang gadis. Pra-PJO. Luke/Thalia.


two of us against the world

percy jackson and the olympians © rick riordan

* * *

"Luke, kita perlu istirahat," ujar Thalia pelan—sangat pelan, nyaris berbisik. Napasnya terengah, seiring langkah kakinya mengimbangi langkah kaki Luke. Sementara si remaja laki-laki di sebelahnya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Menggubris bisikan lirihnya pun tidak.

"Luke, dengar," Thalia kembali mencoba, kali ini dengan volume suara yang lebih keras—meskipun bicara pun rasanya seperti menguras sisa-sisa tenaganya. "Kita sudah cukup lelah dengan monster itu dan kawanannya. Kita perlu berhenti."

"Aku tahu, Thalia. Aku tahu—"

"Dan, kau terluka!" setengah membentak, Thalia menyentak lengan kiri Luke, membuatnya berhenti berjalan. Erangan kesakitan yang tertahan meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Sepertinya, kau memperparah lukanya, Thals," Luke meringis kesakitan. Cairan merah kental menetes-netes dari lengan kirinya. Sedikit merembes ke _t-shirt _nya, membuat warnanya berubah menjadi tampak mengerikan.

Mata biru Thalia memandang langsung pada iris milik Luke yang senada. Pandangannya tajam dan menusuk. "Aku tak akan minta maaf untuk itu. Harusnya kau mendengarkanku. Kita sudah cukup jauh dari lokasi monster sialan itu muncul, seharusnya sudah cukup aman untuk berhenti."

Sang Putra Hermes tampak menimbang-nimbang, sebelum kemudian menggangguk setuju—memangnya sejak kapan dia bisa menolak permintaan (atau perintah) Thalia? Jika dia boleh bicara tentang kelemahannya yang paling vital, maka itu adalah Thalia. Luke mengakuinya, meski dia enggan menyuarakannya pada siapa pun—termasuk Thalia sendiri.

"Baiklah, kita istirahat," suara Luke terdengar parau dan letih.

Mereka mengendap-endap mencari tempat yang cukup aman untuk istirahat, sebelum mereka bergerak lagi besok pagi. Setelah memastikan tidak ada monster atau manusia di dekat mereka, Thalia membongkar ransel mereka. Mencari-cari barang yang mereka butuhkan.

"Kita kehabisan nektar," dia berkata sambil menunjukkan botol yang seharusnya berisi nektar ambrosia. "Kita harus gunakan cara manual untuk mengobati lukamu—kuharap lukamu tidak beracun, Luke."

"Tidak, kurasa ini hanya sayatan biasa," Luke memperlebar robekan pada lengan lengan _t-shirt_nya—yang memang sudah robek, menampakkan goresan besar yang tampak mengerikan, berlumur darah yang tidak juga berhenti mengalir.

"Yah, luka sayatan dari cakar seekor monster," ujar Thalia sarkatis. "Usaha yang bagus, Luke."

Thalia mendekat ke arah Luke, berusaha membersihkan lukanya dengan peralatan seadanya. Beruntung, mereka masih memiliki segulung perban dan sebotol penuh alkohol—Thalia sempat membelinya dengan sisa uang terakhir mereka. Tangan Thalia bergetar hebat, dia sudah terbiasa melihat darah—kalau kau bertarung melawan monster yang mengejarmu nyaris setiap hari, kau pasti akan terbiasa dengan luka-luka. Dia juga sudah berkali-kali melihat Luke terluka, tapi belum pernah hingga separah ini.

Sunyi melingkupi mereka. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka dan berniat bicara. Keduanya terlalu lelah untuk sekadar bertukar bincang-bincang singkat. Luke hampir tidak berkomentar apapun—hanya meringis kesakitan tanpa suara, sampai didengarnya napas Thalia memberat—seperti terbebani sesuatu yang jelas tidak ringan.

"Thals, kau tak apa?" Luke berusaha bertanya. Kalau sampai Thalia terluka—dan dia tidak menyadarinya, Luke bersumpah dia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku ... baik," Putri Zeus itu bergumam. Tangannya membalutkan perban di sekeliling luka Luke dengan cekatan. Tapi, suaranya tidak terdengar meyakinkan.

Luke berusaha memandang Thalia. Pandang matanya tidak terlalu jelas karena penerangan yang samar-samar, tapi Luke yakin kilau bening yang membekas di pipi Thalia bukan halusinasinya. Sepanjang dia mengenal Thalia, gadis itu jarang sekali menangis. Dia adalah anak perempuan paling tangguh yang pernah dia kenal. Maka, kali ini pasti ada sesuatu yang sangat serius kalau dia sampai rela membuang harga dirinya hanya untuk menangis—di depan Luke. Yah, meski secara literal Luke tidak melihatnya—hari sudah gelap dan mereka tak ingin menarik monster lain dengan membuat api unggun.

"Kau yakin? Suaramu tidak terdengar begitu, Thalia."

"Aku baik, Luke. Sungguh. Aku hanya—ah, maafkan aku..." suara Thalia terdengar parau—seperti mehanan tangis. "Kalau aku tidak ceroboh, kau tak perlu melindungiku. Dan, yah ... kau tak perlu nyaris memutuskan tanganmu seperti ini."

"Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Sungguh," suara Luke melembut. Tangan kanannya yang masih bisa bergerak tanpa membuatnya kesakitan terangkat, mengelus puncak kepala si gadis. "Jangan menagis, oke? Aku benar-benar buruk dalam menangani air mata."

Thalia tertawa janggal, menepis tangan Luke yang masih berada di puncak kepalanya. "Harusnya kau senang, ada gadis yang mau menangis untukmu."

Luke menggigit bibir bawahnya, berpikir jawaban macam apa yang pantas dia lontarkan atas ucapan Thalia—dia bahkan tidak tahu gadis itu sedang bercanda untuk meleburkan atmosfer kaku di antara mereka atau malah bicara serius. Kendati pun dia (sangat) jarang melihat Thalia menangis, mau tak mau Luke mengakui, dia tidak suka melihat iris biru elektrik favoritnya tergenang air mata.

"Bagaimana bisa aku senang melihatmu menangis? Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku nggak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri. Sungguh, Thalia." Luke merangkuh Thalia dengan satu tangan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia memeluk Thalia. Mereka sudah terbiasa berbagi pelukan, terutama ketika cuaca memburuk dan angin malam membawa dingin yang menusuk. Tapi, kali ini terasa berbeda.

Thalia masih bergeming, tapi dia tampak lebih tenang dalam pelukan Luke. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan hembus napas Thalia menyapu lehernya, sebelum si gadis melepas pelukannya dan berkata dengan nada intimidasi, "jangan coba-coba selamatkan nyawaku lagi, Luke, kalau itu juga menyeretmu dalam bahaya."

Luke hanya mengulas senyum samar. Dia tahu, dia tidak bisa berjanji tentang hal ini. Dia hanya memiliki Thalia, dan dia jelas tak akan membiarkan Thalia mengobral nyawanya—terlebih hanya untuk para makhluk baik yang meyerang mereka nyaris setiap hari. Thalia terlalu berharga untuk jadi santapan monster.

"Kau tidak akan bilang _ya, _aku tahu," Thalia menggerutu. "Tapi aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, Luke."

"Kalau begitu, kita saling menjaga, kau sepakat?" Luke memberikan penawaran. Dia percaya Thalia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, dia tahu Thalia cukup kuat untuk ukuran _demigod_ muda, dia hanya tidak bisa melihat gadis itu dalam bahaya yang bisa merenggut nyawanya sewaktu-waktu.

Sang Putri Zeus tampak berpikir, membuat pertimbangan. Entah berapa lama waktu yang sudah berlalu sejak pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Luke di gua naga, tapi Thalia tahu dia membutuhkan Luke. Dia peduli pada pemuda pirang itu, dan dia menyayangi Luke.

Thalia mengulas senyum tipis, memandang Luke dengan kristal birunya. Pandang mata yang tak terdefinisi—Luke tidak mengerti apa maksud si gadis, hanya saja mata biru itu selalu berhasil memikatnya. Ketika Thalia menggangguk setuju atas penawarannya, Luke menghela napas lega. Dia tahu, dia masih bisa melindungi Thalia (dan sebisa mungkin dia akan terus melakukannya, hingga entah kapan.)

"Kita akan menemukan tempat yang aman—tanpa gangguan para _makhluk baik_, Thals," janji Luke. Dia menjalin jari-jarinya dengan milik Thalia.

Thalia menggangguk. Dia percaya pada Luke, selalu percaya. Luke tidak pernah dan tidak akan mengecewakannya. "Tentu saja. Aku percaya padamu, Luke."

Luke tahu, Thalia memercayainya sebesar dia memercayai sang gadis. Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, dia akan berjuang bersama Thalia. Mereka keluarga—seperti bagaimana Luke sendiri pernah berkata. Karena dia tak pernah memiliki keluarga yang normal, seperti yang selalu dia harapkan. Dia hanya memiliki Thalia, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Kau perlu istirahat, sekarang. Aku akan berjaga duluan."

Luke mengangguk, tanpa mendebat. Dia memang butuh istirahat. "Selamat malam, Thalia."

Thalia tersenyum (lagi), lalu dikecupnya pelipis sang pemuda pirang.

"Selamat malam, Luke."

_We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world_

_fin_

* * *

fic percobaan setelah hampir dua bulan kerjaan saya cuma latihan musik, teater, persentasi, nulis makalah dan esai—enggak sempat nulis fanfic orz. i might make some mistake(s) here and there. so, i beg your concrit and review. thanks for reading anyway.


End file.
